Wolverine's love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Wolverine was outside on a mission. He is injured and taken to a cabin. The cabin belongs to woman named Clara. Clara and Logan soon fall in love. Rated M to be safe.


chapter 1

Wolverine was outside on a mission. He was then he got caught in a avalanche he pulled himself out of the rock and snow. He was so sore and then came wolves and attacked her managed to fight them off but not without getting more beat up than he already was. He walked a few more feet and passed out.

A woman hiking nearby and found him. "Oh dear," she said and picked him up and carried him to her cabin. She tended to his wounds. Then she put warm blankets on him. "There, that should do it," she said.

Then she started to cook.

Logan began to wake up. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh you're awake," she said.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Logan asked starting to sit up the groaned.

"Hey take it easy," she said. "you really shouldn't be getting up right now, you must rest," she said.

"Okay but I will be up soon, I heal fast," Logan said.

"Why do you heal so fast?" she asked.

"I am a mutant." Logan said.

"That's amazing," she said. "I'm Clara Calts," she said.

"Nice to meet you I am Logan," he said.

"Nice to meet you Logan," she said. "This is my cabin and hope you are comfortable," she said.

"I am," Logan said.

"I just made dinner you want some? It's beef stew," she said.

"I would love some Clara," Logan said.

"Great I will get you some," Clara said. Then came with bowl full of food.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"You're most welcome," Clara said. "So Logan how about you stay a few days, I can show you around town," she said.

"I can't be a bother," Logan said.

"Please I insist, after all you just had it rough in the mountains it's the least I could do," Clara said.

"Okay," Logan said. "I will stay for a few more days," he said.

"Wonderful," Clara said.

The next morning Logan felt good enough to get out of bed. "So what is the town like?" Logan asked.

"Oh it's a nice little town, and there is quite a few people and there is many stores and diners," Clara said. "I can show you around if you want," she said.

"I would love to see the town," Logan said.

"Then let's go," Clara said.

"This is a beautiful place," Logan said.

"Oh hello Clara, who's your friend?" the butcher asked.

"This is Logan he got hurt in the mountains recently when I found him and today he feels good enough to see the town," Clara said.

"Nice to meet you Logan, you must be pretty tough to have handled the injuries in the mountains and to be out in town while hurt," the butcher said.

"Hey I got tough skin and a thick skull, I live," Logan said.

"Many people in this town think the same," the butcher said.

"Well see you later," Clara said. Then they made it to the general store and Clara began to shop.

"This is nice general store been a while since I been in one," Logan said.

"Well old Hank Owens General store is great place, I am the owner Hank, you must be friends with Clara," he said.

"I am nice to meet you Hank I'm Logan," Logan said.

"Nice to meet you Logan," Hank said.

"You have a nice place here," Logan said.

"Thanks, we have all kinds of things here," Hank said.

"Boy my friend Jubilee would love to see this," Logan said.

"Is she a specail friend of yours?" Hank asked.

"Kind of I work and train at the same school as her, I help her learn, she's a good kid," Logan said.

"I see, well I bet your other pals would love this place too," Hank said.

"Wow that Cajun friend of mine would love these he loves to play card games," Logan said holding a pack of cards.

"Yes we have all kinds of things here, games, toys, novelties, candies, baked goods, snacks and all sorts of foods," Hanks said.

"I can see that," Logan said.

"Hey Logan I see you met Hank," Clara said.

"Hey Clara, Logan and I were just talking," Hank said.

"So Hank how is you wife and son?" Clara said.

"Marsha is doing fine and so Hank Jr." Hank said.

"That's great," Clara said. "I am ready to pay," she said.

"Good, let's ring you up," Hank said.

While continuing through town a big guy tried to rob Clara and Logan jumped on him pushed him against wall. "Take the purse and money," the man said thinking Logan wanted it.

"Give the purse back to my friend, it's hers and don't let me catch you doing this again," Logan said.

The sheriff came over and arrested the man. "Thanks sir we have been trying to stop this purse snatcher for a while," he said.

"You're welcome," Logan said.

"Thank you Logan," Clara said kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome," Logan said.

Once back at the cabin Clara started to fix dinner. "Here we are chicken fried steak," Clara said.

"Smells good," Logan said. "I can cook too you know," he said.

"Well then how about you cook sometime while your here," she said.

"Sounds good," Logan said.

Logan thought it probably wouldn't to stay a few more days. All he knew is he wanted to be with Clara.

To be continued.


End file.
